In communication networks, authentication schemes are often used to verify the identity of a user or device attempting to access network resources. In order to authenticate a user or device, some communication networks require users and/or devices to submit a username, password, digital certificate, and/or biometric information to access network resources. Generally, the more information required for authentication, the “stronger” the authentication scheme may be said to be. However, even in networks with multi-factor authentication schemes, it may be possible to exploit weaknesses in the authentication scheme to gain unauthorized access to the network. As the importance of communications networks grows, so too does the need to guard against such security breaches.